Helping Hand
by LostLyra
Summary: When Clyde offers to help Rani babysit her younger cousin he gets more than he bargains for. And it seems that Haresh isn't happy with the turn of events either.


This came to me at the start of the school year last year when I had nothing to do on libary duty, since then it's been sitting on my account for ages waiting to be posted.

Since I had nothing to do I thought that I'd post this for you.

Hope you guys (who've read it) have liked the update chapter of _Too Much_. I'm sorry I'm not very pleased about that last chapter! But hopefully a better update will be on there soon - and I have to warn you it's coming to an end!

Please enjoy this fun Clani oneshot.

Have a great summer.

XXX

* * *

"I can't believe she's made me do this!" a dark skinned boy complained as he dragged his feet along the pavement. His friend's eyebrows raised in question beside him.

"Why?" he asked, generally interested. He knew that his best friend had wanted to prove himself to his girl for a long time, but doing something like this was completely out of character.

"Because she wanted help - so I gave it to her - I doubt Mia is actually any trouble at all!"

"I thought you wanted to prove yourself to her because you fancied her?" sometimes his best friend was _too_ inquisitive, and he desperately tried to hide his darkening blush.

"Yeah, well," his friend's cheeks darkened to even a deeper shade, as he trailed off.

"So, who are you babysitting for?" the blue-eyed boy pushed his floppy brown hair out of his eyes.

"Rani's cousin, I've met her before... she's alright once you get to know her,"

"Like Haresh?" his best friend wondered, and his question was answered with a light punch on the shoulder.

"Sush," Clyde grinned.

"Who are you bitching about this time?" a girl with tightly curled hair popped up beside her boyfriend, and casually leaned on his shoulder, shielding herself from the cold biting winter wind, it was definitely going to be a cold one this year.

"Clyde doesn't want to babysit with Rani," her boyfriend replied, pressing his lips to hers in a quick kiss.

"Guys! Six inches!" the darker skinned boy cried dismayed. The pair pulled away, his other best friend grinning at him.

"Unwritten rule Clyde," she replied, and Luke grinned as he slipped an arm around her shoulders.

"But it's still a rule," the other boy retorted.

"And rules can be broken," Luke grinned back. Clyde rolled his eyes at the pairs antics, maybe it wasn't such a good idea to get them together after all, but he did admit, it was one of his greater achievements.

"Man, it just took one little closet to get you together and me and Rani can't pull you apart," he smirked as both of the couple's faces burned red, Luke's blush was deeper and more noticeable than Maria's. Then her face fell with revelation, her mouth opening and closing in shock.

"It was _you_!" she hissed aghast. "Clyde that was in the middle of a Aliap attack! You could have gotten us killed!"

"But I didn't - did I?" he grinned. "Anyway. It was a good idea in the end, after they released that gas,"

"The one that dissociated the oxygen out of the air?" Luke asked, rubbing his girlfriends arm in comfort, as she shivered from the memory of being locked in a small claustrophobic deadlocked cupboard - knowing that there were three large hungry, super smart claw wielding aliens snarling and spitting, feelers searching for their pray. Well, Luke's air sharing idea had been a good one, and had worked; rather well in fact. She grinned.

"What are you smiling at?" Luke asked, pulling her closer to his side, feeling for her warmth.

"Just thinking that Clyde might have done something right for once. Even if it nearly got us killed,"

Clyde groaned mentally. "Don't go on about it," he replied.

"Have you guy's seen Rani today?" Maria asked, even though she loved the boy's company, she did enjoy a girl chat once in a while.

Clyde shrugged. "She was doin' some Shakespeare course up in Stratford, and they were seeing Love Labour's Lost,"

"Aww, you missing her Clyde?" Maria teased, leaning over and tapping his cheek.

"Naw, I wouldn't miss Rani. I called her last night-" he swore as he realised his trip.

"Awww, so _cute_!" Maria continued with her teasing. "I can't believe you haven't told us about it yet!"

"About what?" he decided to pull his dumb face.

"You and Rani!"

"We're-!" he was cut off by Luke who took his girlfriend's hand to prevent any further damage to his best friend.

"You're not going to win this one Clyde, just let Maria have it," he advised standing in as the mediator. The curly haired girl stuck her tongue out at the darker skinned boy playfully. A blast of cold winter wind hit them as they turned the corner into Bannerman Road. Clyde shivered and pulled his coat closer around him, not being able to wait to get into the cosy warmth of Number 13. Luke pushed open the unlocked door and stepped inside to the warmth. Clyde and Maria followed both kicking off their shoes and skidding playfully along behind their friend. There was the sound of wheels trundling along and K-9 appeared from the kitchen, and greeted them with wagging ears and tail.

"Hello Mistress Maria and Masters Luke and Clyde," he greeted mechanically.

"Afternoon K-9," Maria replied and patted the metal dog on the head in reply. The three traipsed up to the attic, to find Sarah-Jane bent over her latest report, glasses perched on the end of her nose.

"Hey mum," Luke smiled as he dumped his bag on the futon, and Clyde slumped dramatically over the sofa.

"How was your day?" the woman was glad to turn her attention to something other than her ever incessant reports.

"Below par," Clyde whined and yelped as Maria pushed him off the futon so she could sit comfortably, instead of being perched on the edge. Luke grinned at his darker skinned friend sprawled out on the floor.

"Why - dare I ask?" Sarah-Jane grinned sarcastically at him.

"Because he _actually_ got homework in geography_ and_ the rest of his subjects," Maria explained.

"He's also missing Rani," Luke added, leaning on the desk with the computer on it, quickly scanning his mother's latest report.

"Oh really?" his mothers eye's glistened with mischief. "Have you finally realised that you have a crush on her?" Maria's eyes widened at the obivous observation brought out into the open, and burst out laughing, nearly rolling off the futon in the process.

Clyde pouted, and crossed his arms over his chest. "Well, at least my mother hasn't started organising my wedding five years in advance," he smirked at his dig at both of the couple.

That stopped Maria laughing, and Luke's face burnt bright red. "You-!" Maria's furious voice cut through the rippling silence. She tackled him and the two rolled down the steps in the attic, whilst they restled. Sarah couldn't help but laugh as the outcome became evident, when Maria sat on Clyde's back with his arm bent backwards through her legs, pulling. "Do you give?"

"No!" he replied stubbornly, although the pain was evident on his face. She pulled his arm backwards a little more.

"Now?" she smiled sweetly. Clyde yelped and tapped out three times. "I didn't hear anything Clyde!"

"Yes - yes, _NOW_!" he yelped.

"And you take that back, admit that you have a crush on Rani, plus the fact that you've just been beaten by a girl,"

The darker skinned boy groaned. "_Fine_, I take that back, I have a crush on Rani, plus the fact that I just been beaten by a girl,"

"Good boy," the elder woman watched in amusement as Maria let her captive go and jumped up to get back to the futon, only to be pushed out of the way and be beaten by Clyde, who sprawled out in a Greek god pose - daring her to come nearer. The curly haired girl rolled her eyes, and gave up the fight, propping herself up against the pillar, and glowering at him.

"Oh, _no_. The _glower_! How am I ever gonna survive?" he cried dramatically with a hand to his forehead.

"Your'e pathetic Clyde," Maria threw the nearest object that she had to hand - that happened to be a heavy text book.

"Luke!" Clyde shielded himself from the onslaught. "Get your crazy girlfriend off me!"

"You started it," he replied.

Sarah-Jane laughed as the three started to settle to do their homework - not reminding them that _she'd_ actually been the one to start it. "So are you actually going to settle and do your _mountains_ of geography homework?" she asked, and Clyde glowered at her playfully.

"I'll get snacks!" Maria shot down the stairs nearly three at a time to prevent any further disagreement. Luke watched her go with a surprised look on his face.

"You've certainly got a _crazy_ girlfriend," Clyde grinned, as he took his books out of his bag, and they landed with a _thump_ on the floor. Luke grinned, pulling up a beanbag and curling up onto it, pulling his A level physics extension work out from his bag, dumping it on the floor, and rifling through the pages. He groaned as he saw how much work he actually had to do. Clyde snorted.

"That's why _I _didn't do five A levels _and_ physics extension," Clyde grinned wolfishly.

Luke glowered at him, blue eyes shining with annoyance. "I can cope, I just want to get into a good Uni - Oxford, Cambridge, or UCL,"

"Point," Clyde shrugged, and grinned as Maria came in with a tray balanced precariously with snacks, and sat next to her boyfriend, tossing Clyde a coak, which he caught expertly, and avioded spraying himself as he opened the can.

"Did you _clear out _my cupboard?" Sarah asked in exasperation as she saw the various junk food on the floor. The teen grinned and popped a Pringle into her mouth, opening the nearest packet of chocolate.

"We _need _junk food," she retorted. She got an eye-roll from her mentor in reply.

* * *

Seven o'clock rolled round and Maria saw that Clyde began to fidget, with his nervous habit of bouncing his hand on his leg. He glanced at the clock on the wall continiously, chewing his lip. It was starting to drive Maria crazy. Luke saw that his girlfriend was starting to get annoyed and drew random little circles on her thigh, she smiled at him, and leaned over his shoulder to see what he was working on, and grimaced at the numerous physics equations scrawled out neatly on the page.

"Just looking at that's giving me a headache," Maria commented, shaking her head slowly and rubbing her eyes. "Guh, I need a break!" she collapsed over his lap, pushing the paper aside. Sarah saw the young girls frustration, and watched as her son ran his hand gently and comfortingly through her hair.

"Just go already Clyde!" the darker skinned boy didn't allow the blush to spread over his cheeks, and the chair scraped back as he stood, hurriedly packing his bag, and heading out of the door.

There was a rapid knock, and Haresh Chandra stood, readjusting his open necked shirt, as he kept an eye on the five year old playing on the floor. The person at the door knocked again, and Haresh rolled his eyes. He was nearly knocked over by his daughter as she rushed to the front door.

"Clyde!" he heard the happiness in her voice.

"Hey Rani," the boy greeted at the door. Haresh came and leaned on the lounge door to see the two teens grinning at each other, he refrained from rolling his eyes. "Lookin' sharp sir," Haresh rolled his eyes, and stepped to let the boy in, he had his bag slung over his back.

"Homework Langer?" the question was short and slightly patronising.

"_Dad_!" Rani replied appalled at her father's tone. She was dressed in one of her home lounging tee's and a pair of thigh hugging, but comforatable jeans. Clyde knew that if he stared at the well formed curves he would get his butt kicked by Haresh himself, so he avioded looking and focused on the picture on the wall in front of him.

"Do you need anything?" Rani's mother came down into the hallway, dressed in a smart skirt and flattering top.

"No, I think Clyde is cooking..." Rani gave her friend a sideways look.

"Yeah - if your tastebuds can handle the _amazin'_ flavours," he teased back.

"What like when you gave Luke food poisoning?"

"Hey - that was a one off!"

"Yeah - Sarah-Jane wasn't happy-"

"At least I didn't cremate my sausage..."

"That was-"

"Who are you?" their bickering was interrupted as Rani's little cousin Mia toddled to the door. She tugged at Rani's trouser leg and Rani picked her up, blancing her on her hip. The smaller dark haired girl gave Clyde a glower and seemingly looked him up and down.

"Hey," he greeted a little put out by the girls forcefulness.

"Are you Rani's boyfriend?" Gita couldn't help a smile cross her face as Clyde's eyes almost bugged out of his head, and her daughters eyes go as wide as saucers.

"No!" Clyde replied a little too quickly, and Haresh raised his eyebrows.

"Right!" Gita descided to cut this off before it got any worse. "We've got to go,"

Haresh looked at her. "But what about leaving-"

"Out!" she pointed to the door, and Haresh groaned.

"I lose all respect - credablity!" the head teacher stuttered, and Clyde couldn't help but let a snort of laughter escape him, getting a raised eyebrow from Rani, he grinned and shrugged at her.

Gita rolled her eyes, and pushed him out of the house. "We'll be late, _c'mon_," like a stubborn teen Haresh was bullied outside, sighing he made his way out to the car and started the engine. "Need anything just ring," Gita replied, kissing her daughter on the cheek and giving Clyde a smile. "And above the Alps," she warned as she made her way out of the house, shutting the door behind her. Mia wondered why both her cousin and her _not_ boyfriend went bright red.

"So..." Clyde started. "Don't you even say homework,"

"I haven't even started," her reply was met by a groan as the two made thier way into the lounge. _There relationship was very odd_, Mia thought, eying Clyde with her wide blue eyes.

* * *

"Smells great," Rani complemated as she leaned over Clyde's shoulder, the smell of cheese and barbeque sauce mingling with sizzling chicken and mushrooms.

"Why thank you," he replied grinning, pulling the chicken out of oven. "Is Mia out of the bath yet?"

Rani grinned and rolled her eyes. "She loves her baths, I'm going to get her out in time though,"

"Good good, this tastes like crap when it's cold," Rani laughed followed behind her as she ran up the stairs. She tapped on the bathroom door, awaiting an answer.

"Mia, are you ready for dinner?" she asked. Hoping that she could get her cousin ready and then spend the rest of the evening with Clyde... revising of course - if watching disaster movies counted as geography revision.

"Yup!" her voice sounded through the door, Rani opened it to see her cousin dressed in _Finding Nemo_ pyjama's. The little dark haired, blue eyed girl beamed up at her cousin, holding out her arms to be picked up.

"You're getting to old to be doing this," Rani discouraged, but picked her up anyway.

* * *

Clyde flopped down ungracefully onto the sofa, competely exhuasted. Rani Chandra raised her eyebrows as she stretched catlike before relaxing on the larger sofa.

"I didn't think that lookin' after a kid would be so hard!" he complained dramatically, groaning once again. Rani rolled her eyes and through a pillow at him, one that he expertly dodged. He grinned at her, and stood up. "Budge up," he commanded, pushing her shoulder gently so she would move. She gave up and shuffled over, so he only had one seat on the three seat sofa. "So what's on?" he asked, leaning for the remote, but Rani's reflexes were quicker and she grabbed it off him, avoiding knocking the popcorn and chocolate sauce off in the process. "Hey!" he complained.

"My house, my remote," she stuck her toungue out at him in reply. He rolled his eyes but settled next to her anyway.

"I thought that we were working?" he grinned.

"_Well_, 2012's on Sky Movies, I never got to see it, so - it's based on some fact!"

"Somehow I don't see how 2012 counts as geography revision," he replied, grinning all the while. Rani flicked through the movie channels, and flicking past one that caught Clyde's eye.

"Hey, go back!" he went to grab the remote.

"Why?" Rani countered.

"_Please_," he begged. She relented and he grinned as she flicked across two channels. _The Simpsons _flashed on the screen, and its well known theme tune played juntily across the room. The Indian girl raised her eyebrows.

"You're serious?" she asked.

"It's an environmental theme - haven't you ever watched it?"

"I'm not partial to it - no,"

"Now you're startin' to sound like SJ,"

"She would kill you if she heard you say her name like that," whilst she was distracted he lurched forwards and grabbed the remote, the two grappled for it, but the determined Clyde didn't let go. The struggle ended with Clyde half way across her lap, reaching over for the remote, and failing dramatically. Neither of them noticed their particular position, but Clyde took his advantage by attacking her sides. The Indian teen screeched with laughter, and tried to wriggle free, the remote slipping out her hands and landing in the popcorn, she tried to push him away but he kept attacking her sides until there were tears of laughter rolling down her cheeks. "Stop!" she gasped, trying to move his hands out of the way. "_Stop_!"

"D'you give?" Clyde challenged, hands moving to her back. "Huh, willing to loose to _me_?" She glowered at him. "Loos-" his reply was cut off as she used her strength to push him off her, rolling them both onto the floor, so she was straddling his waist, holding his wrists above his head, a small smile on her face.

"You were saying?"

"Hmm?" he grinned, a rather dopey look on his own face, but the look turned into a uncomfortable frown, and he wiggled.

"What are you doing Clyde?" she asked slightly confused.

"Tryin' to get comfortable," he replied, ducking his and glancing downwards. "Y'know, comfortable,"

"Still not getting you," she was sat on his waist, determined not to move and loose.

"I'm _uncomfortable_ down _south_, but it would be a different type of _comfortable _if you were sittin' somewhere else," he tried to say the obvious without being embarrassed. Rani's mouth went slightly slack with realisation and she quickly scooted off his lap, her face a healthy shade of red. The teen pushed himself up onto his elbows, a smirk on his face. "What are you embarrassed that I find you attractive?" Rani's face flushed, and he grinned smugly. "So is that a yes then?" he pushed himself off the floor and stepped up towards her - the movie now completely forgotten in the electric atmosphere. She stepped back, his eyes holding some unknown emotion that she hadn't seen before, only in the most passionate times - like when he was fighting for one of their lives. "What if?" he stepped up to her, so their fingers brushed and he placed a hand on her hip. "What if I _do _like you - even more so, and find you attractive? Very attractive," he placed both hands on her waist. Rani's pulse quickened considerably and her breathing increased. So this was what it felt like to be seduced? Not that she was minding. She tried to steady her heart rate, and was failing dramatically. Clyde leaned inwards, and it seemed to take an eternity for their lips to brush together.

It was a small, subtle, innocent first kiss. Rani's head span, and Clyde's head exploded into fireworks. He drew away, to see Rani's eyes slightly shut and a serene look on her face. He grinned at her. "Either I'm _that_ good or you've never done that before,"

She blushed, cocking her head. "I wouldn't mind doing it again," surprised at this invitation Clyde lent and pressed his lips against hers, he pushed against her gently, resting his hands on her hips, his fingers gently caressing the bare skin underneath her top. Rani looped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. They backed up against the sofa, and Rani rested her knees on the arm, after feeling her knees go weak. Clyde smiled and was about too...

"Are you two having s-" the two jumped apart from each other, Rani tripping over the arm of the sofa and Clyde stumbling away. The mood was broken, and Rani pulled herself up from the sofa.

"No!" Clyde immeadately replied. "Definately not,"

The five year old giggled and toddled into the room, before staring up at Clyde. The boy glanced down at her, and even though he was a couple of feet taller her he felt very, very, small. He grinned at her and gave her small wave. Rani pulled herself up so she was off the sofa. and streightened herself out before saving Clyde from the death glare that her cousin was giving him.

"I think that you should be in bed," she instructed, in the process of moving out of the way she had clearly displayed the popcorn ready for consumption.

"Why do you get popcorn?" she pouted up at Rani, her wide eyes shining.

"Because we do," Rani replied, hands on her hips and glowering at the younger girl.

"Are you two on a date?" her eyes bugged out of her head and she let out a giggle. "Clyde and Rani sitting in a tree," she sang, dodging out her of her cousin's way. "K-I-S-S-I-N-" the torments stopped and Rani was surprised to see Clyde holding her by the shoulders with his hand over her mouth. He yelped as she licked his hand and pulled out of his grasp. "G!" she giggled, and dashed off to another part of the house.

"Hey! Get back here!" Clyde yelled, and the game of chase was on.

* * *

The house was disturbingly quiet as the two parents opened the front door. It was around midnight and both Gita and Haresh just wanted to fall into bed. Pushing the door open gently Haresh let his wife through, not being able to stop the yawn escaping from his lips. He grinned sheepishly at his wife who smiled at him. He shut the door and noticed Langer's bag was still in the hallway, resting seemingly unopened next to two old pair of scruffy trainers.

His eyebrows rose. What exactly had this boy been doing with his daughter?

As the pair walked into the kitchen they saw it was clean and fresh - it looked like nobody had used it, although there was the soft sent of barbeque sauce hanging in the air. Raising his eyebrows at his wife he wondered what was going on here. Instead Gita crept into the lounge and stopped, Haresh almost running into the back of her. The two teens were wrapped up together on the sofa, Rani's head resting on Clyde's chest and the darker skinned boy's arms around her. To top it all off Mia was snoring, curled up on Rani's chest, thumb in her mouth.

"Stay here whilst I get my camera," Gita giggled, knowing that it would be perfect blackmail for later on life. Haresh refrained from rolling his eyes, but did agree with his wife that it would make good blackmail in the future - for both of them. Maybe he could threaten Langer by putting it in his school - "Don't get any ideas about how to annoy Clyde," Gita scolded her husband lightly, and Haresh couldn't help but fall into a pout.

"But - it would be perfect blackmail material," he hissed affronted.

Gita shoved her husband gently after she took a couple of snaps with the camera. "They obiviously care about each other - so who are we to get involved?"

Haresh sighed in defeat.

"Go get a blanket," Gita advised.

Grumbling Haresh stalked out into the hallway to get a blanket to cover the teens and younger child.

That Clyde would have a lot of explaining to do tomorrow morning. And why there was popcorn all over his living room floor...

For the father it didn't really bring the best images to mind.

Langer _definately_ had a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

So a Clyde/Rani one shot. Obiviously AU because Maria hadn't moved to America.

Hope you enjoyed it.

Please review with your comments - did I make Haresh to suspiscous?

Sorry about the spelling mistakes - they will be fixed when I get back home as I can't work out how to use the spell check on the new computer.

Peace out and have the remainder of a rocking summer.

Thanks,

LostLyra


End file.
